This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The YNPRC has improved the reliability, bandwidth and security of our network with funds from this administrative supplement. This timeline provides details as to how rapidly we have begun to fulfill the objective of a quality data network. + February - Coordination for boring and installation of a fiber path for the Main Station is completed. Boring begins to install the conduit for fiber cables. + March - Switching equipment is ordered. Boring and conduit installation continues and fiber cable installation begins at the Main Station. + April - Boring, conduit and fiber cable installs at the Main Station is completed. + May/June - Switching equipment is received and configured for installation. + July - Switching equipment is upgraded in the Main building. + August - Switching equipment upgrade begins in the Neuroscience building. Coordination for boring and installation of a fiber path for the Field Station is completed. Boring begins to install conduit for the fiber cables. + September - Switching equipment upgrade is completed in the Neuroscience building. Switching equipment upgrades are completed in the Main Station outer buildings. + October - Boring, conduit and fiber cable installs at the Field Station is completed. Plans begin for the migration of hosts in the Neuroscience building to the new network. + November - Installation begins for NEMA enclosures and fiber cable terminations at the Field Station. Neuroscience building host migrations begin. Plans begin for the migration of hosts in the Main building to the new network